Through Everything, My Love
by blue-and-blue-and-black
Summary: Don't we strive to achieve love? Real love? Love, through everything? True love. Adah and Farkas may have found just that.
1. Chapter 1

Joining the Companions was…almost difficult. I mean, the old man, Kodlak, pretty much invited me along. But I had to really prove myself at the same time. Being a female and what not. Vilkas didn't even use his own sword against me. Instead he told me to take it up to Eorland. A bunch of fools, I thought. Only Eorland and Kodlak seemed peaceful. I'd obviously have to prove my worth to the others. If only they really knew what I could do, and who I really was, maybe they would respect me. But I swear if I hear another insult from 'What's-Her-Name' Stone-Arm, I'm gonna lose it. I'm already pretty easy to anger. I believe she's angered me enough already. I mean, someone has to put her in her place, right? Ugh, who am I kidding…I'd be too afraid to fight. Too scared of losing in front of Farkas and Vilkas and the others. Speaking of Farkas, he keeps to himself much of the time, it seems. I walk by him and he simply nods his head. Something about him being like that has me intrigued…

I sat my journal down beside my bed. My mother had taught me to read and write, and right now, I was extremely grateful for that. I blew the candle out on the small table next to my bed. My eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. So, I close them. And I found sleep.

"Adah." a voice whispered. Deep and smooth. Almost pleasuring. The voice started to gently shake me. "Adah." it said louder. "Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Farkas. Strange.

"What is it?" I knew it was before dawn because the others were still snoring away.

"Skjor wants to talk to you."

"At this time of night?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, Adah. Please, I don't like to make him angry." I got up. I had on a large ragged shirt that hung down to mid-thigh, covering me up since I wasn't wearing pants, only my undergarments. I looked up at Farkas who had a surprised look on his face.

"What? I don't like wearing pants to bed okay?" That sounded weirder than I thought it would. I cursed myself in my head. "I'll meet you out there.. " I sighed. He turned and left.

I put on proper clothing and went into the mead hall where Skjor and Farkas were sitting, talking amongst themselves. I walked over to them.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Skjor.

"Yes, it seems your time has come. A scholar came and told us about a piece of Wuthraad in Dustman's Cairn. This is your trail, Whelp. Go and get it, and bring it back here. Farkas will be your Shield-sibling. This will prove if your honorable enough to be a real Companion. Don't get him killed."

"So, we go now?" I asked a little confused.

"I prefer that you did." he said.

After I got my armor on and such, we headed to Dustman's Cairn. Farkas and I didn't talk much. Just a bit here and there about him and his brother and what it's been like to be a Companion. When we entered, there was a shiver down my spine. It was obvious to Farkas that this place bothered me.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just a slight fear of the dark. Dread of the undead. And hope that most supernatural beings are only myths. All developed five seconds ago." I said with a sarcastic grin on my face. Farkas laughed.

"Don't worry, I have your back at all times. We're Shield-siblings, after all_." Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't be any less dead if it comes to that. _I wanted to say, but instead, I simply nodded and thanked him.

We walked further. Between fights with Draugr, I would stop every once in a while to loot a corpse or a burial urn. Farkas got a little curious about it.

"Why do you do that?" He asked as I veered off course to search a chest.

"There's a lot of useful stuff just laying around, on shelves, or in chests. Like gold or useful potions." I said holding up a bottle of pink liquid that I knew was for healing. "Every piece of gold counts, and what am I gonna do if you fall and scrape your knee Farkas?" I said shaking the bottle in his face and smiling playfully at him. He smiled back at me. "But one thing that I look for that isn't very necessary, is books. I love reading…" I picked up a burnt book and caressed the cover, then I sat it on a shelf.

"So, you know how to read and write." Farkas asked after a short pause.

"Yes, my mother taught me."

"Where is your mother?" He asked softly. Ah man, I don't want to talk about this.

"It's a long story. She's gone now. We should move on." I said as I continued on with Farkas behind me. We came to a large room. The only way out was blocked off . I scoped the room and saw a lever in a very small room with potions and such, which I grabbed before pulling the lever, but when I did, I heard something directly behind me and I turned and saw that I was now looking through iron bars. _Great._ I thought. Farkas came up to me.

"Now look what you got yourself into. No worries just sit tight and I'll find a release." At about the time he turned around, people, with weapons drawn, filed into the room and surrounded Farkas.

"No.." I whispered to myself. I'm gonna get him killed! It's my fault! They were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I was too scared and worried for Farkas. Their voices finally broke through to me.

"Killing you will make a great story." a female venomously spoke. I wanted to just pound her head with my war hammer at that moment. And I would have. If I wasn't stuck. Wait, would it be for Farkas' sake or mine? I don't know…but I wanted to killed them all.

"Not if you will be alive to tell it." Farkas' voice was more menacing then I thought it could ever be. His deep, smooth, calming voice changed so much it put fear in me, and I wasn't even his foe. Then I heard snapping of bones and a deep growl. Farkas was changing! I watched as he morphed into a monster. An unrecognizable monster. A werewolf. His… It's claws cut clean through armor and bone, and left it's enemies screaming in agony. Blood curdling yells echoed throughout the room and off the walls and into my head. My ears rang. I fell to the floor. But I continued to watch as It vanquished It's foes within moments, then ran into another room.


	2. Chapter 2

The iron gate lifted up. I shrunk back and huddled up in a corner of the small room. I saw a body being dragged away then a few minutes later, Farkas appeared as normal. Dressed too. That must've been why we drug the body away. He approached me. I got as close to the wall as I possibly could. He got three feet away and stopped.

"I hope I didn't scare you.." he said, ashamed.

"Don't eat me.." I whimpered. Like a tiny lost child. He looked down at me, a hurt look upon his face.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Adah." this reassured me a little. After all, we were Companions.

"Are you gonna make me a werewolf?" I asked, still shaken.

"Oh no. It's a blessing given to the members of the Circle." he said. I got up.

"We should be moving on then." I said as I walked by him.

We fought more of the same warriors along the way. Add a little bit of Draugr in the mix, and it was difficult. Tiring. I couldn't wait to get back and rest. After what seemed like ages, we came to a huge room with Draugr coffins lining the walls. As soon as we entered, I noticed the strange, curved wall with jagged markings engraved in it. Like the one in Bleak Falls Barrow. I walked to it. Markings began glowing. As I got closer, my mind got fuzzy. My vision was clouded. The understanding of the word then materialized in my head. Like I had known it all my life. Then it was over. I turned around to where Farkas was holding a piece of metal or something. He looked at me and grinned.

"We found it." but his sense of pride was cut short when the Draugr came busting out of their coffins. We were grossly outnumbered.

We were a wonderful team. I used my bow at long range, and Farkas would get up close with his sword. But, when another round came, they gathered around Farkas. Slashing at him from all sides. It was too much. I took a few down with mybow but more were coming. I pulled the war hammer off my back.

As I ran, I watched Farkas fall. When I got to them, one full forced swing sent two Draugr back to the dead. Swing side to side, blocking attacks. Finally, I killed the rest. I kneeled down next to Farkas. He was breathing but probably not for long. I tried to remember how to do that Healing Hands spell. Either it was that, or the one where I suck the life force out of him. Then I remembered all the healing potions I found. I quickly put the bottle to his parted lips and watched as the pink liquid trickled into his mouth, not wanting to rely on my spell casting skills. He opened his eyes. Relief flooded over me.

"Farkas!" I exclaimed. Too relieved to stop myself. I embraced him. He let out a groan and I quickly let go. He looked up at me and tried to muster a small smile. I knew the potion couldn't undo what was done. Farkas was bleeding from too many places to count. He wouldn't be able to leave this place. Not without a lot of assistance. If we were going to stay here we were going to need to get higher. Near us there was a ramp that went up to a stone ledge. That was ideal. If we were to be attacked by more Draugr, I'd see them before they saw us. I looked down at Farkas, who was looking up at me intently.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just interesting watching you think." he smiled at me and I returned that smile. Then I went back to being serious.

"Do you think you can get up that ramp to that ledge with me?" he pondered on this a moment but he nodded. I put his arm over my shoulders and tried to help him up. By the Divines, he was heavy. But we got up together. He winced in pain at the first few steps that he took. It was hard to watch him in so much pain. The ramp was the worst. He had trouble with flat ground, let alone a kinda-steep uphill wooden ramp. But we got up.


	3. Chapter 3

I helped him to the wall where I eased him down to sit against it. I decided we weren't going anywhere soon, so I took off the bag I carried my potions and healing herbs in. Farkas would need them more than I would. I took the bow, quivers, and war hammer off my back. I sighed as the weight lifted off my aching muscles. I then realized how exhausted and sore I was. I looked at Farkas who was pale, and his eyelids were barely open. I gently shook him.

"Farkas you can't sleep right now." His eyes fluttered open. He looked at me. Blankly. It scared me. It was almost like how a dead man stares into the distance. Into nothing. But he was living.

"Just go Adah. I probably won't live either way. I'm bleeding a lot." That's something I didn't want to hear. So I didn't listen. I put my hand on the side of his face in reassurance. I offered a small smile.

"Farkas, I'm staying. I'm gonna take care of you, and we'll walk out of here together." he slightly turned up the corners of his mouth. I took my hand away and I rummaged through my bag. I lifted another bottle of healing potion and looked at it. "This won't do much good if your wounds aren't properly tended to." I'll have to take his armor off. I handed the potion to Farkas. "It should dull the pain long enough for you to take your armor off." He was reluctant, but he drank.

He moaned as he took his armor off down to his clothes. I tried to examine him, but he was covered in blood and dirt and I couldn't see his wounds.

"How bad?" he asked me, sounding worried.

"Can't tell." I needed water. Where could I get water? Snow. It was in the dead of winter. Even the warmest, grassiest places in Skyrim would be coated with snow. It could be snowing outside.

"Farkas, I'm gonna go find water. Use my bow if you have to and don't fall asleep." I grabbed a small burial urn, emptied it, and I walked down the ramp. As I passed the coffins, I saw that one was actually a doorway to a tunnel. I walked through it and it came out somewhere close to the entrance. I headed outside.

Thank the Divines, it snowed. I scooped as much as I could into the urn and headed back to Farkas as fast as I could. When I reached him, he was near sleep again. I gave him a few sips of healing potion. I needed to melt the snow now. Fast. Good thing I remembered the Flame spell. I held the urn in my hands and heated it from my palms. The snow melted to clean water. It wasn't hot, only lukewarm. I took my armor off and ripped the bottom off my oversized shirt off, making it only a little long. I put the cloth down into the water and I turned to Farkas.

"Take your clothes off." By the Divines, that sounded terrible. He let himself laugh a little, only to moan in pain. I turned my head away. "Just do it." After a few moments he spoke.

"Alright."

"Is it covered?"

"Yes." I looked at him. Gorgeous without his shirt and his manhood covered up. Covered in blood. Still dripping away. I took the wet, warm cloth from the water and cleaned him up as best I could, wincing at each moan he made. He was well covered in wounds. Some only minor, some still bleeding. He was becoming very pale. I gave him another healing potion. Only three were left. I had to stop the bleeding somehow. There was some linen cloth laying around, which I took to bind Farkas' particularly nasty gashes. After that was done, I sat against the wall next to Farkas, bow at the ready.

"Adah?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's okay." he said, his voice calm.

"But, we can't be sure."

"Adah, you killed them all." he said, some humor in his tone.

"Well, you did have your little outburst." I looked at him and managed a slight smile. He smiled back, but stayed silent. "I'm sorry, It's just…that was bizarre, okay? I've never seen that before."

"Yeah, well…Vilkas says it's a curse. I don't know if I agree or not, in the moment, when you change and become, It.." he said using the word 'It' as I did. "…it's like, you feel intense strength and power…and it feels…good." he looked down.

We stayed silent for a while. Then I decided to ask. I really wanted to get out of here.

"Do you think, you could walk out of here with me?"

"I'll try." he began to get up. I panicked.

"No, wait! Get some pants…" I trailed off, realizing his manhood was indeed, no longer covered up. "Farkas…" He blushed in embarrassment, but he was now standing. I turned away.

"Get dressed?" I said, sounding more like a suggestion than a command.

"Alright." A few moments later, he tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, now dressed.

"Maybe you should eat some and drink a little more of the potion. That should sustain you long enough for us to get to Whiterun. We can both ride my horse."

He ate some bread I had brought with me and drank a little of the potion. I packed my armor and things up and I helped Farkas to his feet.

"I saw a tunnel on the way out the first time. It's a shortcut." I helped Farkas along and we made it out right when his wounds started to bleed again. I got on my horse and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and I struggled to get him up. He was becoming weaker. The potion was wearing off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we made for white run as fast as I could get the animal to go.


End file.
